The Mistakes of Our Lives
by Maybe I Just Loved You
Summary: The night of graduation, Eddie found out Patricia was pregnant. He was hardly nice or caring, and left emotional (and physical) scars on her. Years later Eddie is an alone man hardly filling the emptiness in his heart with desperate women, and Patricia is a single mother trying to forget her past. Can they possibly forget the past, or are the scars to painful to forget. R and R.
1. Prologue

**AN- so this takes place right after Touchstone of Ra, so like the dance. Anyways I don't own HOA, and please review. There will be swearing, and teen pregnancy, and character abuse (more in other chapters)**

Eddie sighed, throwing away half of his cupcake into the trash, and he wiped his hands on his pants, not bothering to lick the frosting off like normal. He was disappointed in himself, he finally had something cool, his Osirian powers, and he lost them. The worst part was that Ra had made him feel, awful, he wanted to scream or punch a wall, maybe both. He also just felt all of the rage from Ra burning inside of him.

Stupid. He thought to himself, I'm so stupid. He was glad to be out of this school though, he planned on going to college in America, but maybe he would just skip college, because life sucks. It sucks and there is nothing you can do about it.

"I'm so stupid." He yelled out once he was outside of that damned building. his pace was faster than normal as he walked around, not going anywhere really, before he stumbled to quickly for his liking to Anubis House. He knew everyone else was still partying so he angrily walked in, slamming the door.

"Eddie, your back. So soon?" Trudy asked, barely able to say the words before Eddie had marched straight past her. He was angry. He shouldn't be so pissed, but he just was.

He ran upstairs, hoping to get a nice shower seeing as no one was home, and the girls shower was cleaner than the boys, he also felt like smashing whatever Victor had left in his office.

He opened the bathroom door, to find a crying Patricia, his rage had stopped burning so much at the sight of her in such a weak moment.

"Eddie? What- what are you do-doing here?" Patricia managed to spit out, holding something behind her back.

"Oh, I was um looking for you." Eddie said, not going to say he was just gong to shower, and also hoping to sound like a 'caring boyfriend' even though he didn't care right now about anything, or anyone.

"Eddie I um," Patricia stared into his eyes, her's were sad like a puppy's and her lip quiver ever so slightly.

"Patricia are you okay, you seem reallu upset." Eddie said, maybe he did care about her, just maybe.

"Well, Eddie, I um, I'm pregnant." She said, hoping for understanding words and maybe a hug.

Eddie didn't give her that. He didn't want to be a father, and all that rage just slipped out. "You little slut!" He would be an awful father, just like his own. He wasn't ready for this. Angrily Eddie slapped her, his nails cause a thick line of blood to trickle down her face.

"Eddie." Patricia said, holding her face.

"Shut up you bitch. I'm already going through to much, and know I have to deal with this. No way, I don't want to be a freaking father, and you will be the worst mother ever, I can promise you that." He spat out, running out of the bathroom, his mind was wild, tonight was awful and he had hadn't meant anything he had said. He felt dizzy and confused, and tired too. This was the worst night ever, and he felt like he just got a slap in the face too, as he ran down the stairs to his room. He wanted to apologize. But he'd sound like some dumb abusice boyfriend, he just wasn't ready to be a serious boyfriend.

When Eddie awoke the next morning he wasn't surprised to find Patricia gone, and that no one knew she has left, no one had heard of their fight last night, no one knew she was pregnant, no one knew that he was such a bastard.

Maybe no one would ever find out.

Maybe he could forget the whole thing.

**okay so there is going to be a major time skip, should it be about 2 years, 5 years, 10 years, or something else? I don't really know... Review what you think.**


	2. Patricia: 5 years later

**AN- 11 reviews! OMG is all I can think. This is so exciting for just the first chapter. Thank you so so so so much. To Guest I hate Eddie right now too, but he'll become lovable soon, don't worry. I took all of your votes into thought, and decided to go with a five year time skip. Hope you like this chapter, and once again Review! Reviews make me so happy, anyone who reviews this chapter gets a shoutout next time!**

5 years later

Patricia Williamson sat in her bed, the cool sheets felt light against her skin. The bed was empty except for her, but she knew it wouldn't be for long.

As if on cue, she heard little footsteps coming down the hall, and up to her room. In a flash the young toddler ran into the room, and hopped onto the bed.

"Mommy, can we go to the park todayyyyy." Britton Grace Williamson squeled out as she jumped around on her mother's bed. Britton was hardly anything like Patricia, she was nice, and friendly, and loved everything bright colored or pink. She looked like Patricia though, with long Patrcia grabbed the four year old as she jumped and tickled her, the smiles on both of their faces were brighter than the sun that morning.

"M-mommy, don't." Britton squeked, before Patrcia scooped Britton up, and lay her beside herself. "So can we puh-lease go to the park. Pretty pretty pretty pretty please."

It truly was a fact that no one could say no to Britton Williamson. If you did, you would get one of three outcomes. Crying, a bombard of 'pleases' or the worst- the puppy dog face.

"Okay Princess. But, we eat breakfast first." Patrcia said, before Britton jumped off the bed, and grabbed her mother's arm

"The let's gooooo. I want to go as soon as popsicle." Britton said, running out of the room, giggling like a maniac, not ever realizing she could get a saying so wrong, but make it sound just perfect,

Half and hour, and two bowls of cereal later, Patricia had successfully dresses Britton, gotten snacks and juice boxes into a bag, and walked her daughter to the park.

"Mommy, look there's two swings open, let's go swing." Britton ran around the park, nearly knocking three kids over, and scared away a dog, before arriving at the beloved swings. "Mommy, push me, push me."

"I'm comin' Britton." Patricia said, walking briskly to help her daughter on to the slightly to high swing.

"Higher Mommy, I wanna go super duper trooper high!" Britton yelled out as she held on to the swing.

The two spent about three, long, tiring hours at that park, before Patricia proceeded to bring her daughter home.

"Mommy you're the bestest ever! I love you." Britton said, hugging Patricia's waist before skipping off to her room, and Patricia couldn't help but feel proud.

'Your the bestest' take that Eddie Miller.

**So next chapter we get to see Eddie's life currently. In a couple chapters there will be tons of flashbacks full of ex's, the pregnancy, and so much drama! Please please review.**

**Britton was named after my niece, and I just love that name. It makes me think of Quints by Surprise. Did any of you guys watch that?**


End file.
